


a celebration of rebellion

by mollivanders



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders





	a celebration of rebellion

the medal ceremony at the end of _star wars_  makes a bit more sense now in the context of _rogue one_. they weren’t just all gathered in the big hall to give han and luke some medals. the rebel alliance is busy - they’ve got wars to fight, empires to sabotage, plans to steal. two men - albeit the two men who blew up the death star - do not get a party all to themselves.

no, han and luke being recognized was only a small part of that ceremony.

“we have no time for sorrows” leia had said upon returning to the base. “we have no time for sorrows.” they had no time for sorrows because the death star was hot on her heels and they needed to save the last breath of the rebel alliance. but now, the death star is destroyed. vader is spinning through space in his damaged fighter. tarkin is dead.

now they have time for sorrows. now they have time to mourn -- to mourn alderaan, to mourn jedha, and to recognize every last rebel who died at scarif, every member of rogue one, and every rebel who died at the death star. I bet han and luke started off that ceremony, but after chewie roared at everyone and the cheering died down, there were speeches about alderaan. a few survivors have straggled into the alliance, spurred on by the hope that the death star’s destruction sowed. a moment of silence for the dead, and oaths of vengeance. of rebellion. there were probably some rousing speeches by rebel generals and admirals, and the members of the alliance council talked about how they would move forward, and how they would solidify the alliance, and how they would bring back the republic even in the wake of the senate’s dissolution.

and there was a list, of list of names - a very long list - that mon mothma reads. her voice falters at _bail organa_  but she goes on, reading the names of rebels they’ve lost in the recent days. and at the end of the speech, while leia is standing at attention, with a straight back and clear eyes, they come to the last six names.

_chirrut îmwe and baze malbus, guardians of the whills._

_jyn erso, rebel spy and saboteur._

_captain cassian andor, rebel intelligence, and K-2SO._

_bodhi rook, who brought us the first news of the death star_.

there are no cheers; there is no clapping. there is only a long moment of silence, heads bowed with all their grief. a moment of respect, and gratitude. a moment of hope, tinged with loss.

(because now, they have time for sorrows.)

until chewie roars again, and the hall explodes with celebration - a celebration that _honors_ the dead, and promises their sacrifice was not for nothing. 

a celebration of _rebellion_.


End file.
